It Was You
by Buba-chan
Summary: Dois jovens aprendendo a viver e a amar.
1. In the right place

Inverno;a estação preferida de uma pessoa que como todas as outras iguais a ele os invernos ele sempre aproveitava o frio para se manter mais longe das pessoas, detestava outra presença que não fosse a sua própria ea de alguém de sua familia,e isso fazia ele ser conhecido como:Menino vampiro , Sasuke Uchiha .

As vezes até ele próprio se perguntava porque vampiro? Será por ele ser palido,rude ou até mesmo ter uma beleza desconhecida até pouco tempo? Ninguém sabia porque , mas ele tinha e era conhecido por esse apelido ém pudera , todos o achavam estremamente fora do comum,nenhum menino que se preze era assim tão ... distânte.E se isso para os outros fossem estranho,era porque os 'outros' não apareciam definitivamente para os olhares seu irmão mais velho:Itachi,o mais popular,lindo e inteligente de todo aquele colégio em que ambos frequentavam todos os dias da semana

Já ela era totalmente diferente dele,apesar de gostar muito do inverno,preferia a primavera com suas cores e flores a mostra,com seus perfumes no ar e com seus encantos a vista de todos....Todos...Essa palavra as vezes a asustava profundamente colocando-a dentro de seus pensamentos mais severos e horrendos,sim... Ela definitivamente era uma pessoa depressiva apesar de quase não ser notada e nem lembrada por outras pessoas que não fossem:Seu pai , que mau a olhava nos olhos,sua irmã mais nova,cuja ela sempre admirava pois tinha determinação e seu primo que sempre cuidara dela com carinho e atenção que o pai não lhe dava,mais como todos muitas vezes não a notava e a deixava sozinha em um canto com seus pensamentos no ar,ea mesma se matava internamente com isso.O pior de tudo;isso doia mais do que feridas externas

Mais ambos tinham algo em comum e que ambos eram sem nem mesmo perceber : Eles eram melancó seus sentimentos somente para eles mesmo e nunca em ipotese alguma tinham a intensão de falar a alguém ... Até aquele dia de inverno , após o ultimo sinal da escola que era apavorante por parecer com um enorme castelo, bateu liberando os estudantes e fechando as portas; as férias chegaram!

Ela caminhava sozinha,e ninguém estava por perto porque a mesma não morava na cidade e sim em um enorme casarão que era conhecido como mal-assombrado por todos do colé a intrigava,porque mal-assombrado? Não tinha nada de mais dentro da casa , haviam pessoas ou melhor havia uma pequena familia que não parecia uma familia de verdade,mais para ela era uma fámilia;sua á que era porque morava naquela casa?É... E por poder até ser uma das maiores possibilidades isso a deixou mais depressiva,imaginando cenas de livros em que a heroína sempre é salva por um principe e viver feliz para sua mente isso para ela era impossivel e até mesmo se acontecesse ela não teria o tão sonhado "Feliz para sempre".Barulhos de passos começaram a lhe seguir,poderia ser até o principe...Ou quem sabe o monstro?Quem mais sabia o caminho de sua casa a não ser ela e seu primo , os únicos que seguiam por esse caminho,os únicos porque o trajeto era um tanto quanto medonho e por serem os unicos que sabiam a localização da pequena trilha que havia indo em direção ao famoso casarã estava comprovado;com certeza não poderia ser um principe

- Quem está ai? .... - Nada se escutou,foi a gota d'agua para deixar a pequena e frágil menina em extremo pânico,até que ela pode ouvir mais passos a saindo do meio do pequeno arbusto estava nada mais nada menos que seu primo,com algumas folhas na cabeça e meio desarrumado - Neji-nii-san,por Deus!Você quase que me mata do coração!

- Desculpe Hinata-sama ... É que eu estava meio atrapalhado com esses arbustos,mas você também sabe que não é preciso ter medo;ninguém mais sabe onde essa trilha vai e nunca vi ninguém corajoso o suficiente para vir aqui e tentar chegar ao fim dela! - Disse o menino um pouco maior que a menina,com cabelos castanhos longos presos pelas pontas com um pequeno elastico preto

- H-hai Neji-nii-san ... -Ambos foram para a direção que nescessitavam ir,e como o menino havia dito:Ninguém teria coragem para ir até o fim da trilha...Ninguém por enquanto .

**Centro da cidade - 18:35 min.**

O céu já estava começando a ser banhado pela escuridão daquela noit ,mas algumas nuvens cor de chumbo já ameaçavam cobrir totalmente o céu que provavelmente iria ter estrelas aquela noite.

Assim todas as pessoas foram se recolhendo para a casa com medo de uma tempestade acontecer, menos um pequeno grupo de jovens que estavam sentados na frente de uma casa enorme;todos no grupo eram meninos e nesse grupo por mais incrivel que pareça estava ele : O Menino Vampiro,Sasuke Uchiha . Aquela noite ele não se trancou no quarto e se pôs a estudar;não hoje ele finalmente saiu do presidio particular de seu quarto,para ir as ruas e dividir algum espaço com pessoas normais e insignificantes para atitude de dividir o mesmo "ar" era como se ele tivesse que dividir os mesmo copo ou o mesmo prato e isso dava-lhe nojo,pois além de ser melancólico era extremamente orgulhoso;e o pior ele tinha orgulho de seu orgulho,o que o tornava em um certo ponto rude por demais.

Estava todos sentados , um menino loiro risonho,outro moreno com marcas vermelhas nas bochechas,outro moreno com cara de tédio,um ruivo de olhos verdes,um branco como giz com um pequeno sorrizo falso no rosto e por fim mais não menos importante;ele,que não dava atenção a quase ninguém naquela roda que em sua mente era pura perca de tempo,até que algo ou melhor; alguém chamou seu nome de modo escandaloso

- HEIII SASUKEEEEEEE!!Cara você ta mó por fora!!! Dizem que alguém teve corajem de chegar até o final daquela trilha medonha!!! - Disse o loiro com o rosto contorcido em uma expressão de surpresa ,o que fez todos ficarem boquiabertos e Sasuke erguer uma sombracelha

- Sério? CARACAAA!!! Quem foi hein? Mais você por acaso pelo menos sabe o nome do energumino? - Disse o moreno com marcas vermelhas no rosto

- Dizem que é um Hyuuga ... Mais fala sério Kiba!Não tem só um Hyuuga em todo o colégio... - Disse o preguiçoso colocando desdém ao falar o sobrenome mais famoso do colégio,o que fez agora todos,inclusive Sasuke,se surprienderem .

Esse joguinho chamado "Vida" estava começando a esquentar para Sasuke que até então não se importava com nada.O silêncio traduziu o que todos pensavam naquele momento;uma oportunidade para se aventurar no começo das férias...Otimo!

- Que tal se nós fizessemos um joguinho?...-Falou o ruivo erguendo uma sombracelha com o rosto estanpado em são legais,mas jogos perigosos são melhores ainda!Principalmente quando se fala em...Algo que parece ser sobrenatural.

- Tô dentro!-Berrou o loiro cruzando os braços,e recebendo olhares cumplices a sua decisão;o jogo iria começar em uma boa hora...A tempestade já estava para começar!

**Casarão Hyuuga – 18:56 min.**

- Hinata...Vá a cidade comprar essas coisas - Disse Hiashi,o pai de de olhar para o pai secou as mãos antes molhadas por lavar os pratos e pegou o pequeno papel em que estava escrito tudo o que estava faltando na geladeira e na dispença com uma letra fina e elegante.

- M-mais o-otou-san;já esta escuro e parece que uma tempestade vai começar!-Disse educadamente ao seu pai,que nem ao menos lhe escutara e lhe entregara dinheiro para as o recado do pai a menina pegou e calçou seus sapatos,colocou uma capa de chuva e foi rumo a cidade tremendo;temia aquela trilha escura e também temia a tempestade que ameaçava cair mas nada do que disse ao seu pai adiantou;foi mesmo assim

Andava apressadamente,se a tempestade caisse antes de chegar ao seu destino tudo estava perdido;como iria levar as coisas para casa?Apressou ainda mais o passo e logo já se encontrava no meio da trilha ouvindo o barulho de corujas e de trovões no cé a pequena lista com a mão direita,mas um vento forte fez o pequeno papel se perder na escuridão e voar para ela soubesse que não adiantaria correr atrás do papel,mas foi inevitavel ver aquele papel voando e não correr atrás dele.

Corria o mais rápido possivel,mas mesmo assim não o alcançava;talvez tivesse que desistir agora logo de uma vez e voltar para casa e receber sua punição adequadamente...Não!Não iria desistir assim tão facilmente;pensando nisso tomou um pequeno impulso e pulou agarrando o papel no ar eo amassando e logo após perceber da altura que pulou:Olhar para o chão lhe dava pequenas vertigens e se não tivesse se segurado em um pequeno galho que estava rangendo,provavelmente seria engolida por aquele buracono chão...Era enorme e quem tivesse caido ali teria se machucado e muito...Não demorou muito para acordar de seus pensamentos;o pequeno galho não rangia mais,agora ele estava se partindo e não demoraria muito para que Hinata tivesse uma queda realmente feia.

- ...S-SOCORRO!-Gritou relutante para a escuridão procurando alguém para lhe ajudar,mas obviamente ninguém apareceu;estava sozinha naquela trilha escura e asustadora,provavelmente ela iria cair de qualquer jeito.

**Começo da trilha – 19:22 min.**

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir junto com ele?... – Falou pacientemente o Uchiha apontando para o loiro que tremia ao olhar ao redor do local onde Naruto acabou de aceitar um desafio de Sabaku no Gaara e agora todos se encontravam no começo da trilha pronto para presenciarem o loiro chegar ao fim.

- Claro que tem!Quem vai garantir que o Naruto vai chegar vivo ao final da trilha?-Falou o preguiçoso com os braços cruzados se encostando em uma arvore qualquer esperando os amigos acabarem logo com esse desafio

- ...Por mim tudo bem se o Naruto não voltar mesmo.-Se pronunciou o moreno branco feito giz com seu sorriso falso e virando o boné que usava para trás.-...Acho que o Iruka-sensei iria gostar de não ter que manda-lo para diretoria todo dia,pelo menos quando as férias acabarem.-Alguns pequenos risos foram ouvidos,irritando o Uzumaki que se virou para o amigo e disse

- HAHA!Muito engraçado Sai... Mas eu Uzumaki Naruto nunca deixo de cumprir um desafio,Dattebayo! – E logo após retomar sua pequena,porém necessária,confiando o loiro começou a andar na trilha.

- Não pensa que você vai ficar salvo Sasuke... – Chamou a atenção o ruivo empurrando o Uchiha para a trilha apontando para ele começar a seguir o dando por vencido ele começou a caminhar atrás do loiro que já chorava e berrava quando via um grilo ou pisava em um galho qualquer.

- ...ORRO!... –Um grito...Ou quase para os lados com os olhos sérios vasculhando o local,uma pequena onde de angustia lhe invadiu provocando um arrepio que passeou por sua espinha e um nó se formando em sua garganta.Não avistava mais Naruto em lugar nenhum,talvez o grito,ou quase grito,fosse dele...Mas a voz que lhe chamara era suave e amendrontada,Naruto nunca teria uma voz assim,nem em sonhos;ou talvez só em sonhos!Caminhou poucos passos e conseguiu escutar a voz vacilante de alguém por perto,a angustia aumentou fazendo com que a curiosidade lhe levasse mas adiante entre as árvores e quando o primeiro raio brilhou no céu Sasuke se pôs a correr ...Alguma coisa iria acontecer;ele sabia disso.

**No meio da floresta – 19:46 min.**

- SOCO-SOCORRO!! – Hinata gritava apavorada vendo que para sua queda restava realmente pouco menos de 3 dedos para o galho se dedos finos e fracos escorregavam com os pingos de chuva que começavam a cair,piorando ainda mais a situação.O primeiro raio brilhou no céu iniciando uma sessão de trovões e pingos de chuva,não demoraria muito para cair,mas também não iria desistir;iria aproveitar os ultimos segundos,ou minutos,sem se machucar

Logo o barulho do galho se quebrando chegou aos seus ouvidos e fazendo-a fechar os olhos perolados e sentir seu peso cair feito uma pedra;"A lei da gravidade é justa",pensou consigo estranho cheiro de perfume masculino chegou as suas narinas e braços aos redor de seu pequeno corpo a fizeram se asustar;abriu os olhos exóticos e encontrou olhos azuis lhe observando cuidadosamente como se estivessem ... Preucupados?Talvez.

-Etto... Você está bem,dattebayo? –A voz dele se pronunciou a primeira vez fazendo seus pelos do corpo inteiro se arrepiarem.Só agora ela percebeu que a chuva já começava a ficar forte e pingos gelados de água caiam sobre sua face corada com a proximidade entre ela e o loiro que lhe segurava.

- H-hai...- Respirar era complicado naquele momento,ela podia sentir a face esquentar e a visão ficar embassada...Sua consciência estava indo,porque justamente agora?

**Começo da trilha – 19:57 min.**

- Eles estão demorando muito... – Comentou Kiba olhando para os amigos que apenas ficaram em silêncio porque obviamente já nao tinha a cara de sono de antes,agora ele prestava bastante atenção em qualquer ruido para ver se não eram Naruto ou olhava para a trilha sem parar e toda vez que desviava o olhar era para procurar o loiro ou o e Sai já haviam chamado pelos amigos mas nenhuma sinal de vida foi dado... A gota d'água,sem duvidas!

- JÁ CHEGA!... – Berrou Kiba se virando para os outros com uma expressão de raiva no rosto.- Tudo bem que o Naruto eo Sasuke são bakas,mas eu vou ir procurar eles!-E então o Inizuka se virou em direção ao começo da trilha andando apressadamente e observando ao redor.

- Etto...Eu vou também!- Disse Sai correndo para alcançar o amigo logo a frente e deixando Gaara e Shikamaru para trá minutos se passaram e então Gaara descruzou os braços e colocou as mãos palidas nos bolsos da jaqueta vermelha que usava começando a andar também,mas sem antes lançar um olhar ameaçador que dizia;"Ou você vem agora ou você não vai para lugar nenhum pro resto de sua vida"...Nao demorou muito para Shikamaru começar a seguir o ruivo reclamando a cada passo que dava

**No meio da floresta – 20:01 min.**

-Etto...- Olhava para todos os lados procurando alguém,mas não encantrava ninguém,nem mesmo Naruto ele encontrava ele estivesse em perigo ou quem sabe se machucado...Ou talvez;salvando alguém.A mente de Sasuke trabalhava ferozmente sem parar,não podia continuar naquela situação ou então logo logo ficaria doente... – NARUTO!...OEE!!NARUTO!-Chamava o loiro mas não obtinha resposta sentou no chão procurando alguma solução,mas não conseguia encontrar e isso fazia-o ficar com raiva...E até mesmo; em sua vida ele foi inutil,não seria agora que ele ficaria parado esperando a solução cair do céu para ajuda-lo

Levantou-se passando a mão entre os cabelos negros bagunçando-os e logo após começar a correr em qualquer direção buscando o loiro Uzumaki,corria rápido mas sem muita pressa e quando finalmente o encontrou não estava os braços de Naruto estava um pequeno ser palido e delicado,com cabelos compridos escuros e aparentemente belo;uma garota.

- SASUKE!!-Berrou Naruto ao longe correndo até o amigo com a garota em seus braç estava dormindo tranquilamente e parecia não se preucupar muito com os gritos do Uzumaki.-Sasuke,essa garota está ardendo em febre!-Talvez fosse essa garota que estava pedindo socorro a algum tempo atrás

-Oto...Otou-san...-Falou a voz fraca e fina da garota inconciê a mão grande e palida sobre a testa dela e percebeu que realmente ela estava com febre;mas como iriam cuidar de uma garota com febre no meio de uma floresta com tempestade?

- SASUKE!NARUTO!-Uma voz conhecida os chamou logo atrás e quando perceberam era Kiba e Sai que corriam todos molhados em direção parecia calmo mas Kiba ao contrario estava com uma expressão de angustia na face que piorou quando viu a pequena garota entre os braços de Naruto.-Oe...Quem é ela?

- Isso não importa agora...Precisamos leva-la para casa!-Falou Naruto já começando a correr em direção de onde os amigos surgiram e logo encontrar a outros lhe acompanhavam de perto.Não demorou muito para alguma coisa ruim acontecer...Naruto tropeçou em uma pedra causando sua queda e consequentemente a da garota também,mas antes de ir contra o chão jogou o pequeno corpo com toda sua força para a pessoa mais proxima de si;Sasuke,que pegou a garota no colo rapidamente.- CONTINUA CORRENDO BAKA!-Berrou Naruto agarrando o joelho ralado que sangrava.O Uchiha não pensou duas vezes e continuou correndo na pés escorregavam no tênis molhado e isso não ajudava na corrida,mas continuava correndo e quase no final da trilha,quando pode avistar as luzes da cidade em meio a trovões e raios,avistou também Shikamaru e Gaara que ao serem ultrapassados correram atrás do amigo preucupados com o que tinha acontecido.

- UCHIHA!-Gritou o ruivo ao seu lado esquerdo lhe chamando a atenção.-O QUE ACONTECEU?-Continuavam os três correndo até a cidade,que graças a Kami-sama já estava proxima

- ESSA GAROTA ESTÁ MUITO MAL!- Berrou o Uchiha em resposta ao fim chegaram a cidade,corriam para a casa mais proxima que havia que obviamente era a do só mais algumas quadras e finalmente chegariam ao seu conseguia diferenciar o suor da garota em seus braços das gotas de chuva.O suor era quente.

Finalmente avistaram a mansão Uchiha,não houve nem tempo de abrirem o portão que a chave da porta foi pegada por Shikamaru que a abriu rá a menina no sofá e Gaara subiu as escadas para o segundo andar e quando voltou tinha em mãos toalhas e uma caixa de primeiros socorros.

**Mansão Uchiha – 01:38 min.**

Os olhos perolados se abriam lentamente para se adaptarem a luz presente no corpo estava coberto por algo quente e fofo,mas não se lembrava de ter voltado para casa,se lembrava apenas de ter caido do galho e alguém ter lhe pegado no colo,mais sentou e percebeu que estava em um sofá negro umido,olhava ao redor e só enxergava coisas desconhecidas e aparetemente caras.

- Etto... Onde Estou?

**Yoo Minna-san!**

Cá estou eu Buba-chan denovo para postar uma essa fanfic tinha o nome de "Entre o Céu eo Inferno",mas como alguém apagou o tópico em que ela estava eu resolvi mudar o nome dela e mudar também um pouco da histó que vocês gostem,ok?Desculpem-me qualquer erro chato ou outra coisa qualquer!

Estou esperando comentários ,Beijos

**Buba-chan**


	2. Between thunder and lightning

Olhou pela janela aberta e viu o céu ainda escuro e a chuva caindo, com terríveis barulhos de trovões e raios iluminando o céu. O vento forte passava pela janela fazendo seu corpo tremer de frio,andou até lá e a fechou fazendo o frio passar e o local onde se encontrava ficar mais escuro. Os olhos perolados passeavam ao redor procurando saber de quem era aquela casa,encontraram um porta retrato com a foto de uma família,aproximou-se em pequenos e silenciosos passos do objeto que estava em cima da mesa no centro da sala. Na foto tinha apenas quatro pessoas;uma mulher sorrindo feliz,um homem sério segurando um menino de mais ou menos 3 ou 4 anos de idade enquanto a mulher segurava a mão de outro garoto,que parecia mais velho que o primeiro. Sorriu ao pensar que essa família era feliz,diferente da que possía. Segurou o porta retrato com as duas mãos e logo o abraçou,não percebendo a figura que surgiu no topo da escada junto com um raio que acabara de brilhar no céu.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?-A voz rouca chegou aos ouvidos femininos fazendo-a se assustar e largar o porta retrato no mesmo momento que sentiu a presença da figura que se escondia na escuridão, o porta retrato caiu no chão rachando-se ao meio, Hinata olhava do porta retrato no chão para a figura no topo da escada escondida na escuridão, e vice versa. Entrou em pânico ao ver que a figura descia a escada lentamente olhando em sua direção, não demorou muito para os degraus acabarem e a figura desconhecida mostrar seu rosto sério e incrivelmente belo

Os olhos brilhavam em vermelho sangue, os cabelos negros bagunçados faziam um belo contraste com a pele branca e com a bermuda negra que usava sua face não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, apenas olhavam para a garota que se encontrava pálida e amedontrada em sua frente, apenas alguns passos de distância os separavam o que a deixava muito feliz, mas não o suficiente para se sentir segura.

- Etto... G-g-gomenasai. -A garganta estava seca e os olhos perolados já produziam pequenas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair na face alva.O garoto se aproximava em passos lentos e pacientes logo estando em frente a ela que recuou alguns passos para se sentir mais a vontade, não deu certo.

- Como se chama?-Os olhares se cruzaram em um misto de duvida e medo por parte dela, ele era apenas um estranho que lhe acolheu em sua casa, pelo menos o seu nome poderia lhe falar, pensou ela batendo os indicadores e desviando o rosto para o chão com os olhos ainda marejados.

- Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. -Respondeu rapidamente com a franja lhe cobrindo os olhos,impedindo-a de olhá-lo.- G-gomensai pelo p-porta retrato.-Um vento frio novamente passou pela sala,fazendo os cabelos escuros de ambos balançarem e os pêlos do corpo dela se arrepiarem com o frio. As bochechas da Hyuuga ficaram vermelhas rapidamente e as pálpebras dos olhos exóticos ficaram pesadas,fazendo-a tossir fortemente obrigando-a a tampar a pequena boca com as duas mãos.

- Está Tudo bem? – Os olhos vermelhos a observavam com atenção enquanto via a Hyuuga respirar ofegante, colocou a mão esquerda sobre a bochecha da mesma sentindo-a ferver; provavelmente ela estaria com febre, melhor colocá-la para descansar. - Deite-se...-Ordenou a voz rouca e grave chamando a atenção da garota em sua frente que começou a caminhar em direção ao fofo sofá negros, logo se deitando com a face suada.- Você está com febre Hyuuga.- As pálpebras dos olhos perolados se fecharam anunciando que Hinata já estava descansando,o Uchiha suspirou aliviado por ela ser obediente e ter lhe escutado;a maioria das garotas da cidade faziam parte de seu fã-clube oficial,que surgiu sem mais nem menos com a chagada de Haruno Sakura,uma garota de cabelos róseos,olhos verdes e personalidade forte,talvez fosse a ultima coisa que mais irritava-o,pois Sakura tinha uma obsessão doentia pelo Uchiha mais novo, sendo capaz até de segui-lo para chamar sua atençã por esse motivo Sasuke pegou um pequeno rancor por garotas,pelos menos garotas como Sakura.

-Etto... – A voz falha de Hinata chegou aos seus ouvidos lhe despertando dos pensamentos. Os olhos exóticos lhe observavam atentamente e a face delicada ainda estava avermelhada .- A-a-arigatô...- O pequeno sorriso estampado na face feminina foi encantador,mas não a ponto de fazê-lo corar ou sorrir em troca...Foi apenas um sorriso feminino,muito bonito.

- Sasuke Uchiha... – Contou seu nome para uma desconhecida, o que aconteceria agora?Ela se apaixonaria e começaria a lhe perseguir?...Tomara que não.

* * *

**Casarão Hyuuga – 03h01min min.**

- Onde ela se meteu?... – Fazia alguns minutos que Hiashi andava de um lado para o outro, havia mandado Hinata fazer compras e desde então ela não voltará, já tinha ligado para a polícia e apenas obteve um "... espere 24 horas para se certificar se ela não apareceu ainda". Do que adiantaria esperar um dia inteiro para saber se a primogênita Hyuuga estava viva ou não?Se fosse assim; Se Hinata fosse raptada, em uma hora dessas ela já estaria morta com certeza. A porta da frente se abriu chamando a atenção de Hiashi que se virou e fitou seu sobrinho Neji, que tinha uma face preocupada e cansada;já havia saído na chuva pelo meio da floresta em busca da prima e nenhuma pista foi encontrada.

-Não encontrei nada Hiash-sama, gomensai – Se desculpou o Hyuuga fazendo uma reverência e ao se levantar perceber a face enraivecida do tio fitando a janela. Tinha pena de Hinata,mas não podia ajudá-la com seu pai,isso lhe doía muito e não importava o que falasse para ela depois de uma discussão que tivesse com o pai,nada melhoraria.

- Vá dormir Neji, parece cansado – Com a permição do tio, ele se retirou e subiu as escadas para o segundo andar pensativo. Não imaginava sua prima sendo maltratada por algum marginal ou criminoso psicopata. Só de pensar, começava a suar frio. Apressou o passo em direção a porta de seu quarto no fim do corredor,ultrapassando o quarto de Hanabi e logo após o de Hinata,parou alguns segundos e fitou a porta carinhosamente lembrando da face corada da prima e prosseguiu até em frente a porta de seu devido quarto. Abriu a porta e acendeu a luz do pequeno quarto que tinha uma decoração simples e sem qualquer luxo.

- Hinata-sama... - Entrou e se sentou na cama de solteiro, olhando para o céu através da janela.-...Eu prometo que se você estiver bem,eu nunca vou lhe abandonar novamente.

* * *

**Mansão Uchiha – 08h13min min.**

Os olhos negros se abriram rapidamente olhando em volta cuidadosamente; havia adormecido sentado na poltrona ao lado do sofá em que Hinata havia se deitado para descansar. Olhou para o sofá e não encontrou ninguém, por reflexo se levantou e verificou se nada havia sido roubado e encontrou um papel dobrado em cima da mesa sobre o porta retrato quebrado. Andou em passos lentos até o pequeno papel e quando o abriu enxergou em uma caligrafia bonita um recado curto e simples que dizia ;

**_Ohayo Uchiha-san!_**

**_Gomenasai pelo incômodo e muito obrigada por ter me hospedado em sua casa. Sinto muito mesmo pelo porta retrato e lhe prometo um novo._**

**_Já né._**

**_Hyuuga Hinata._**

Dobrou novamente o papel e o depositou novamente sobre o porta retrato, pensativo subiu as escadas, atravessou o corredor ainda escuro indo em direção ao seu quarto para um banho, já começando a se despir antes de entrar no quarto. Quando estava prestes a retirar totalmente a bermuda negra a campainha toca chamando sua atenção e logo recolocando a bermuda,andava rápido até a escada; a campainha tocava pacientemente,provavelmente não seria Naruto,então talvez fosse só algum vendedor desocupado que não tem o que fazer. Parou em frente a porta suspirando,só então abrindo-a e dando de cara com um ruivo mal-humorado e um Shikamaru quase dormindo em pé,vendo desse modo;como Gaara tinha conseguido tira-lo da cama?Gaara nada fez apenas suspirou pesadamente logo entrando sem permição puxando Shikamaru pela gola da blusa, parou no meio da sala de estar olhando ao redor silenciosamente.

- Ela não está aqui. – Respondeu o Uchiha escorado na porta recém fechada com os braços cruzados e olhando Gaara que apenas se jogou no sofá exausto, deixando Shikamaru dormindo em pé definitivamente.

- Onde ela foi? – Perguntou puxando Shikamaru e sentando-o no sofá negro. Logo os olhos verdes avistaram um papel sobre um porta retrato quebrado,pegou-o e leu rapidamente, logo depois fuzilou o Uchiha com o olhar,recebendo outro em troca.- Ótimo Sasuke,agora se a menina morrer no meio da rua;adivinha de quem vai ser a culpa?

- Naruto Uzumaki. - Respondeu Shikamaru limpando a baba que escorria pelo canto da boca e logo após se espreguiçando manhosamente.-A culpa é total e somente dele.-Os olhos verdes se cruzaram com os olhos castanhos preguiçosos , podiam-se ver raios saindo dos olhos de Gaara tentando dar algum medo para o amigo que nem ligava e bocejava sem parar.- Tô com fome Sasukeeeeee,tem o que pra come?

- Já experimentou mastigar água? – Sorriu irônico o Uchiha subindo as escadas e deixando os dois sentados no sofá com cara de poucos amigos, principalmente Gaara, já que Shikamaru quase dormia novamente.

* * *

**Entrada do Casarão Hyuuga – 08h47min min.**

Parou em frente à porta de sua casa, sabia que seu pai lhe esperava e que levaria uma bela bronca, mas era tão bom estar em casa finalmente. Tocou a maçaneta e abrindo a porta,os olhos perolados passearam pela sala de estar escura,em passos vacilantes entrou em casa olhando ao redor e percebendo o silêncio amedotrador.

- Hinata-sama!- A voz familiar de Neji chegou aos seus ouvidos rapidamente, fazendo-a virar-se e encarar o primo com um sorriso na face. Caminhou até ele ainda sorrindo e logo após sentiu os braços fortes de Neji lhe envolvendo em um abraço carinhoso que foi correspondido.-Estava preocupado...O que aconteceu?

- Eu cai em um b-buraco nii-san, bem no meio da florestas, mas graças a Kami-sama alguém me ajudou. Uchiha Sasuke-san foi muito gentil comigo.- O sorriso da prima ainda permaneceu,mas a face de Neji logo ficou séria;Uchiha Sasuke?O Menino Vampiro?Porque ele ajudou Hinata?Justo ele que tinha fama de odiar garotas. Essa história estava muito mau contada.

- Uchiha? Tem certeza Hinata-sama?- Vendo a prima acenar positivamente com a cabeça e balançando os cabelos escuros e sedosos, a face de Neji de séria foi para tensa, afinal; o que um Uchiha queria com ela?

- H-hai Nii-san, ele me disse o nome completo... -A figura imponente de Hiashi apareceu na porta silenciosamente com a face em ódio,Neji se afastou da prima e fitou o tio com certo passos rápidos só foi possível escutar o estalo da mão grande e forte de Hiashi com o rosto pequenino de Hinata que segurava o rosto fortemente tentando espantar a dor que se encontrava em sua face esquerda.

- Quem você pensa que é para voltar em minha casa? – A voz de Hiashi era calma, mas os olhos demonstravam apenas ódio e rancor. Neji espantado olhava para prima com preocupação,mas ela apenas ficava com a cabeça abaixada fazendo sua franja lhe cobrir os olhos,que possivelmente estavam marejados, e a face vermelha que foi atingida. – Suba e não saía do seu quarto até que eu lhe chame. – Os cabelos compridos do patriarca Hyuuga voaram com a leve brisa que passou, viu a filha em passos rápidos subir as escadas e desaparecer ao entrar no corredor, sendo seguida por Neji que nada dizia. - ...Malditas crianças.

* * *

**Centro da cidade – 09h03min min.**

- Nada como uma boa refeição para acordar uma pessoa, não é Shikamaru?- Falou Gaara que tomava um milk-shake de morango, e vendo que Shikamaru devorava um pacote de bolachas rapidamente. Sasuke havia passado no mercado com os dois,não haviam comprado muitas coisas só o necessário;comidas prontas,besteiras,refrigerantes e cervejas,aproveitaram e também compraram o café da amanhã e produtos de limpeza. Depois de tudo,agora andavam tranquilamente pelas ruas lotadas indo em direção a "Loja de CDs Sabaku ; Onde o mundo é um ritmo" , era uma das lojas mais populares da cidade onde jovens de 12 á 22 anos se encontravam para comprarem CDs,se divertirem,falarem sobre as novidades músicais e até mesmo fazer um lanche;a loja vendia de tudo,tinham até uma pequena lanchonete para os que tinham fome não só de notas músicais,mas os que também tinham fome fisiológica. Longos cabelos rosados chamaram a atenção dos garotos,os deixando em alerta prontos para fugirem a qualquer momento;Sakura acabará de sair da loja junto com Ino Yamanaka,uma de suas melhores amigas, e Tenten,a melhor esportista do colégio.

- Que problemático... -Sussurrou Shikamaru jogando o pacote de bolachas vazio no lixo da esquina onde se encontravam tentando escapar das garotas. Sasuke já começava a dar meia volta,mas era tarde demais;Sakura já corria em sua direção gritando seu nome com aquela voz sentiu os braços finos da Haruno envolverem seu pescoço,para depois ser beijado no lado direito do rosto onde ficou uma marca de batom rosa chock.

- Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun,que saudades de vocêêêê...- A voz manhosa,o perfume forte,a roupa toda rosa e a própria Sakura lhe irritavam,nunca em toda sua vida conheceu um ser tão chato e repugnante na face da terra. Falou cedo demais,pode sentir mais um par de braços finos lhe abraçarem pela frente e longos cabelos loiros quase lhe tamparem a visão;Ino Yamanaka com seu perfume muito doce,suas roupas pequenas e sua voz estridente também lhe irritavam,fazendo-a ocupar o segundo lugar no ranking.

- SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN ... ME COME!UIUI GOSTOSO!TE QUIERO!-Gaara fazia caras e bocas tentando imitar as meninas, rebolava um pouco e fazia a voz ficar mais fina e REALMENTE irritante, logo foi à vez de Shikamaru colocar a mão na cintura e soltar um suspiro se fingindo de nervoso.

- SAI PRA LÁ SUA LOUCA!SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN É MEU NÃO TA VENDO?ELE ME AMA! –Berrou Shikamaru no meio da rua chamando a atenção de todos que passavam para o grupo. Gaara empurrou Shikamaru fingindo estar irritado e logo começou uma seção de tapinhas com o amigo,fazendo o Uchiha e Tenten rirem muito e Sakura junto com Ino empinarem o nariz ofendidas.

- Vamos embora garotas, até mais Sasuke-kuun! – Disse Sakura piscando um dos olhos verdes e logo após puxando Ino e Tenten para longe dos garotos.

- Valeu galera – Disse Sasuke dando um sorriso quase invisível e começando a andar novamente, sendo seguido pelos dois amigos.

- QUE VALEW NADA, EU AINDA TE QUIERO! – Berrou Gaara agarrando o braço do Uchiha que ria sem parar do amigo, logo começou outra discuçao entre Shikamaru e Gaara para ver quem 'amava' mais o Uchiha... Demorou algum tempo, mas logo chegou à hora do almoço obrigando-os a irem embora para suas devidas casas e deixarem novamente o Uchiha sozinho.

Andava calmamente até sua casa, não havia ninguém nas ruas agora, estava sozinho. Logo que avistou o portão não o encontrou sozinho;Hyuuga Neji,o gênio lhe esperava com uma face mal humorada ... Lá se foi seu dia.

**- Uchiha, precisamos conversar.**

**

* * *

**Yooo pessoal!  
Espero que tenham gostado do segundo Cap.  
Eu sei que ta meio tosco, e me desculpem qualquer erro de português;Meu word não corrigi erros por incrivel que pareça D8

Espero comentários ok?

beijos


End file.
